Ninja-or-Treat
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: It's Halloween and the ninja decide to go trick-or-treating. Will they end up having a fun night? Or will it be a complete disaster? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Two of the six ninja stood in front of the group of children. Sensei had scheduled an elementary school class to tour the Bounty so they could learn about ninja culture. And after a vote, and several crotch kicking fights, Kai and Lloyd were put in charge of touring the group around.

Currently, the group was inside the Bounty in the Bridge room. The kids were wandering around, looking out the window, looking at the large map, and playing with the steering wheel. Kai looked around

"Ahh, look at all these kids. They're all admiring the awesomeness that is my very being."

87% of the kids were huddling around Lloyd, talking about how awesome the green ninja was. Lloyd rolled his eyes

"Yeah, YOU'RE awesome."

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Ninjas?"

Lloyd and Kai looked down at a little girl with a somewhat of a frightened face. Kai got on one knee

"Yo kid, what you need?"

"Um...someone said that a purple monster lives here on the Bounty and that it wants to eat us. Is that true?"

The two ninja looked at each other with confused faces. There was only one purple person aboard the Bounty, but she wasn't really a monster. So the two really had no idea what the little girl was talking about. Lloyd shrugged and shook his head

"We have no idea what you're talking about. There is no monster here."

The little girl sighed and her backpack fell off one of her shoulders

"Oh that's good."

"Now then, if we could all move along to the lower deck, we're going to look at-"

The door to the bridge was kicked open and Amber jumped in with some sort of red liquid running down from her mouth

"HEY KIDS WANNA SEE A DEAD BODY?!"

Every single child screamed and ran straight out of the room, even the teacher went along with them. Kai took a single calm breath, then pointed at Amber

"Okay...I know it was very wrong...but that was pretty fucking funny."

**_NINJA-OR-TREAT: A NINJAGO HALLOWEEN SPECIAL_**

Zane rushed into the room with sweat dripping down his face. He grabbed Amber by the back of her shirt and lifted her up into the air. He looked at his teammates

"Guys, I am so sorry. I tried to stop her by repeating Sensei's 'No coming out while non-ninjas are here' rule. But she responded with, and please excuse my language, 'fuck Sensei's rules'." she then proceeded to tilt every picture frame on the way here."

"HeheheHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh be quiet you little troublemaker. Wait, what's that red liquid on your face?"

"Can't a girl have a hotdog without being question about the ketchup?"

"...No."

"Shut up Jay."

"I'm Lloyd."

"Oh, sorry, I'm used to saying Jay. Speaking of Jay, grab him and Cole."

"Why?"

"WHY?! Because it's Halloween in three days and we have no costumes to show for it."

Kai face-palmed and shook his head

"We're eighteen-years-old Amber, we don't go trick-or-treating."

"Yeah? Well I'm fifteen and I'm going trick-or-treating and Sensei won't let me go out alone. I don't see why though."

"Maybe because the last time you went out you stole from a McDoninjalds."

"Kai...okay...I'm not paying $4.99 for a freaking Big Ninja Burger. Now grab the earth and lightning bitches, we're going costume shopping!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Swordians, time to give me costume ideas! Here's the categories that their costumes need to be in:<strong>

**Kai: Something a bit murderous **

**Jay: Something fun and a bit childish **

**Zane: Something graceful **

**Cole: Something tough**

**Amber: Something dangerous or beautiful...or dangerously beautiful **

**Lloyd: Something powerful and intimidating **

**Now, I'm off to make some cookies! (No...you can't have any...they're my cookies...mine)**

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up a complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHTY THEN **

**I've chosen the costumes for the ninja. You all sent in awesome ideas, but I only picked six. So here's who I have to thank for the costumes**

**Kai and Zane: ninjagirl101**

**Jay: Determine Artist**

**Cole: Guardian Sorceress Alanshee **

**Guest: Lloyd**

**Amber: Nicole Jett**

**Now then, let's get this show...or story on the road!**

* * *

><p>After being dragged out to Ninjago City by Amber, the ninja decided to go to Ninjago's Costume Shop. That's where they bought the pirate costumes when they infiltrated the ancient pirates ship to save Dareth. Yeah...they were going there to buy costumes...not to pay for the pirate costumes they took while the shopkeeper wasn't looking.<p>

Cole grabbed Amber's shoulder and pointed to an isle with a lot of cute girly costumes

"Hey look, those costumes are perfect for you!"

"I was about to say something to you!"

"...HEY!"

"HehehHAHAHA! Ahh, I'm going to the character costumes."

She trotted over to the character costumes with some of the others (well...she dragged them). Cole walked over to a bin full of random costume accessories. He dug though it, pulling out anything that was brown or black. There were little plastic knives, fedoras, eye-popping glasses, and one of those headbands that made it look like you had a piece of wood going through your skull. Cole sighed and slumped

"Man, this costume thing is gonna be harder than I thought...wait, what's this?"

He dug to the very bottom of the bin and grabbed something fluffy. He pulled it up to reveal and black beard. He smiled

"Oh bingo!"

**-Several minutes later-**

Lloyd yelled from his dressing room to the others

"Alright, on three. This is going to be freaking awesome. Okay okay...one...two...three-oof! Fuck, I forgot to unlock the door!"

Everyone came out of their dressing room wearing their brand new costumes. Kai, who seemed the most...red. He was wearing large red jacket with a white shirt and red tie, red pants, a red hat, bright orange shades, and black and red boots. Lloyd blinked at him

"Really? Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate?"

"Hey! He has a cool name! Plus he's a fuckmothering vampire! Look at you Boy Wonder!"

Lloyd looked down at his Robin costume. It was a red and yellow top with a yellow 'R' on it. It had a yellow belt with skin tight black pants with black and gray boots. Plus it had green gloves and a black and white mask that covered Lloyd's eyes.

"Hey, for your information, I'm TEEN TITANS Robin."

"Pff, that show went downhill ever since Teen Titans Go!"

"Shut up Alufart!"

"OI! STOP YE FIGHTING YA HEATHENS!"

Cole marched out of his dressing room wearing a viking hat, that black beard he had found, and a tunic that somewhat resembled Stiock's outfit from How to Train Your Dragon. He was also holding a black and silver shield and a spear. Lloyd and Kai looked at him

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What are you guys laughing at?"

"Hahahaha, you make Kai's outfit look awesome by comparison!"

"You make Lloyd look less geeky! Hahahahaha!"

"Hey I'm not afraid to shove these props up your asses!"

"Hey, stop fighting and help me out!"

The three turned around to see Jay struggling in his costume. He was wearing a spiky black cloak with a weird three-teethed skeleton face with two eye holes and one nose hole. Kai shook his head

"Jay, what on earth is that?"

"Eh, it says it's a grim reaper costume but it has a label on it that says 'Soul Eater' on it. The bottom of this cloak is weird, it barely give me any leg room. I swear, this outfit is for people without legs!"

Jay hopped over to the group and looked around

"Where's Zane and Amber?"

"Well, I am right here."

Zane stepped out wearing an icy blue hoodie, beige pants, and held a wooden staff that looked like a giant cane. Jay raised an eyebrow (though no one saw it because of the mask)

"Oh...Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians...how original for the ice ninja."

"Whatever. Amber, are you done in there!"

"No, there's no toilet paper in this damn thing!"

"Wha...that's uh...that's not a toilet stall!"

"Lol I know, I just wanted to say that."

She kicked opened the door. She was wearing a combination of a very long white hoodie jacket and a skin tight black suit. Her midriff was encased in a brown leather X, and thee were pockets on the leather X that held little knives and daggers. All over her jacket hoodie there were sashes and bands and weapon holding pockets. Finally, one sharp knives sprouted from both of her sleeves

"Female Ezio is here bitches! An assassin doesn't get much cooler than this!"

Zane perched his wooden staff on his shoulder and placed a hand on his hoodie pocket

"Am I the only one of us who doesn't look like a murderer?"

The other five were silent for a few seconds, then nodded their heads and said in unison

"...Yes."

"Bitch you might be!"

"Silence yourself Amber, I'm already getting a headache thinking about those tilted picture frames."

"HehehehHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p><strong>To recap the costumes:<strong>

**Kai: Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate**

**Cole: A Viking (just...just a viking)**

**Jay: Lord Death from Soul Eater **

**Zane: Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians (huminah huminah)**

**Lloyd: Robin from Teen Titans**

**Amber: Female version of Ezio from Assassin's Creed**

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up a complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
